


When the Moon is Bright

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Sleep, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night can bring unsettling thoughts to mind, in those times you just need someone to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jen-iii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jen-iii).



> Author’s Note- Well this is a late update cause I was really stuck on this story, writing it was difficult. Thank you to LazyKatze as always for doing a phenomenal job editing. This was written as part of a collab art/story trade thing I did with my amazing girlfriend jen-iii on tumblr, you should go check out her art it’s really awesome. My other story A Fateful Meeting was also part of this collab and you should check it out and the art that goes with it. I struggled with this story cause I wanted to make it as good as I can for my girlfriend so I hope that everyone enjoys it, especially jen-iii. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it, I read each one even if I don’t reply

The moon was large in the sky. It shined brightly as it moved through the night with its broken pieces trailing close behind. The white light radiated down upon the world of Remnant and illuminated the stone structures of Beacon Academy. All of the students and faculty had retired for the night, most of them asleep in their beds. In Team RWBY’s dorm a single candle flickered, sputtering as it started to reach a low point. Its orange light cast long shadows in the room where all of the girls slept except for a certain Faunus. When the flame guttered itself out the room was cast into darkness, only a slice of moonlight streaming through the window cast any light. With a quiet sigh feet hit the floor, Blake standing up, her Faunus heritage allowing her to see the room as if it were the middle of the day. Silently padding her way across the distance to the door, the woman grabbed a canned drink and her scroll before opening the door. Soft lights that kept the hallway from being pitch black, shone into the dorm as Blake slipped out.

 

The portal to the rest of the building closed quietly behind her as she walked down the corridor, a destination already set in her mind.  Unbeknownst to the black haired girl she wasn’t the only one awake in the dorm. A pair of bright amethyst eyes had watched her get up and leave.

“Oh Blake,” the blonde girl murmured to herself as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Wordlessly she dropped to the floor, checking to make sure that the thump hadn’t woken up her little sister or icy teammate. With footsteps louder than her partner’s Yang walked towards the exit, only stopping to grab her scroll before slipping out of the room. Once in the hall it took the brawler a moment for her eyes to adjust to the low light, wishing for Faunus night vision so she could catch up to her girlfriend. After a moment her sight adjusted and she could see where she was going, though everything was still dim to her human eyes. Looking left and right down the hall Yang cursed the headstart Blake had. Hoping she knew her girlfriend well enough to guess where she  was going, Yang started walking down the hall towards the right.

The passages of Beacon were uncannily quiet, usually filled with bustling students going about their days but now empty and silent as the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training slept. Yang was careful with her footsteps, not wanting to wake up any students who might alert a teacher to the rule breakers. Through the silence the soft thud of a closing door was audible to Yang and she knew then that she had guessed correctly. As she rounded the corner the purple eyed girl saw an entryway  at the end of the hallway that she knew that Blake had just gone through moments ago, She must be walking real slow, seeing as she started walking a few minutes before me. The door creaked open as she grasped the handle and pulled it towards her. On the other side of the egress was a stairwell; a flight of steps, one heading up and one heading down. Not worrying about the thud of the closing door behind her, Yang started climbing up, taking the steps two at a time to catch up with Blake quicker.

At the top of the flight an identical door to the one at the bottom awaited Yang, who was taking a moment to compose herself before pushing it open. The cold air hit immediately, a gentle breeze blowing blonde hair behind her as she closed the only way onto the roof as quietly as possible. Blake stood at the edge of the rooftop, her head up tilted while she gazed at the moon with her hair fluttering in the wind. Taking small strides, the blonde stood behind her partner, gently tapping her shoulder.

“Too awake to sleep?” she surmised as Blake jumped slightly at the unexpected company. When she saw it was Yang she settled down a little bit. Without a word she cracked open the  can from earlier, and now Yang could see it was an energy drink.

“Yeah,” Blake whispered in answer, taking a sip of her energy drink as she looked back up at the moon. Instead of pressing her partner for answers, Yang just stood next to her and gazed up at the moon as well. The moon hung suspended in the sky; larger than life, its broken pieces looking for all the world like flower petals scattering to the wind.

“You know, I wish you would stop drinking those things. They aren’t good for you,” Yang confided, choosing a lighter topic to start on. A quiet sigh sounded next to her as Blake took another sip.

“I know, Yang,” she replied tiredly, a shiver shaking her shoulders as she tried to suppress it. Without a second thought the taller girl took a step closer, wrapping an arm around the Faunus teammate.

“You looked a little cold,” Yang teased with a smile, happy that her naturally higher body temperature could help her partner. Blake rested her head on a broad shoulder as they stared at the moon. “So why are you up?” At this close a distance she could see the dark circles underneath Blake’s eyes.

“I’m just worried—” Blake started to say before she was turned to the side, amber eyes looking up into  irses that had changed from purple to a deep red.

“Didn’t we already talk about this? You need to take it easy,” Yang practically growled, furious that Blake was still worrying herself to death.

“No, I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about you.”

“Me?” Yang repeated confused, the red in her eyes draining away and returning to their normal amethyst color.

“Yes,  you. I don’t want you to get hurt or…” Blake trailed off, her head dropping as she watched the floor, unwilling to make eye contact with her girlfriend. A gentle hand reached under her chin and lifted her head back up, a soft pair of lips connecting with the Faunus’s own.

She melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Yang while the brawler did the same. When Blake pulled away from the embrace for air she rested her head on the blonde’s chest, listening to the reassuring sound of the beating heart.

“Nothing will happen to me, not as long as I can help it,” Yang replied, fingers running through Blake’s long black hair, gently scratching her back as they trailed down.

“I know you won’t under your watch, but you can’t always stop everything Yang,” Blake replied solemnly.

“No, you aren’t going to talk like that,” Yang shot back without hesitation and before Blake could ask what she meant the blonde’s hands traveled up. They stopped at the base of the feline ears atop the Faunus’ head and she started to scratch, giving all of her attention to making Blake purr. Try as she might to suppress the the rumble starting in her chest the attempt was futile and it sounded out in the quiet night. The noise from her chest roared like quiet thunder, and the golden eyed girl started to butt her head against Yang’s hand, the animal urge to have her ears petted stronger than her desire to not embarrass herself. the blonde just smiled at her girlfriend’s actions and started to slow down her ministrations, finishing with a kiss placed between the feline ears and a kiss to the top of each of them.

“Feeling better now?” she asked as she rested her head on top of Blake’s.

“Yes I am. Thank you, Yang.”

“Next time instead of running up here to the rooftop just talk to me, we are dating after all. You can talk to me about anything that is bothering you.”

“I know Yang. Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?” Blake asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer to her question.

“Maybe once or twice, but I certainly never get tired of hearing it,” Yang said with a little pride in her tone.

“I’m lucky to have you, Yang,” Blake answered, kissing her to finish the sentence.

“And I’m lucky to have you, Blakey,” Yang answered in turn, returning the affection back to the golden eyed girl to emphasize her thought, “Now how about we go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’m exhausted,” Blake responded with a yawn. Without warning Yang lifted her girlfriend into her arms in a bridal style, a small sound of surprise escaping Blake’s lips.

“Then let’s go to bed,” Yang said cheerfully as she started to carry her girlfriend back to their dorm.

Walking down the the stairs was a little tricky for Yang while holding her partner. Taking the steps slowly, she eventually reached the door back to the dorms. The halls were just as quiet and empty as they walked back. Blake finished the last sip of her energy drink as she was carried by the strong blonde.

“I promise to stop drinking energy drinks,” she muttered as she crushed the can in her hands.

“Thank you, Blakey” Yang sang softly as she carried them down the stairs and turned around the corner to make her way back to the hall that contained their dorm. They were silent as they continued to walk, Blake resting her head against her girlfriend’s collar. Yang started to hum softly as she carried her partner and the Faunus girl lost herself in the sound of the tune, one that she could almost place but the name escaped her whenever she got close.

“Hey, can you pull out your scroll? My hands are a little full,” Yang teased gently when they reached their dormitory door.

“Of course,” Blake replied as she fished the scroll out, holding it up to the lock device on the side of the door. A small beep and a click indicated that it was unlocked. Reaching over, Blake turned the handle and Yang pushed the entrance open with her foot as silently as she could manage while holding her girlfriend. Weiss and Ruby were still asleep and the moon still shed a slice of light in through the window that illuminated the room. Taking soft steps, Yang crossed the shadowy expanse of their dwelling,depositing Blake softly onto her bed before starting to climb up to her own.

"Yang, wait."

"What is it, Blake?"

"Could you actually… sleep in my bed tonight," the golden eyed girl asked nervously, unused to being so direct. A broad smile that seemed to light up the room formed on Yang's face, the corners of her lips unturned as high as they could be.

"Of course I can, Blakey! All you had to was ask," she replied with quiet enthusiasm, dropping onto her girlfriend's bed and wrapping her arms around the slender frame. Blake curled into the embrace, happy for the warmth and the companionship the girl next to her, the girl who was bright like the sun, offered her. They lay entwined together on the mattress for an amount of time that neither of them counted, both of them just relishing in the presence of the other. The moon continued to shine into the room. In the darkness the light seemed to glow as bright as the sun, but when Blake looked at the girl beside her, golden hair flowing down her back like spun gold, a smile that seemed to hold all the brightness and warmth of a much brighter star, to Blake the moonlight paled in comparison.

"Goodnight, Yang."

"Goodnight, Blakey."

"I love you," Blake murmured sleepily as she started to drift off into unconsciousness.

"I love you, too, now go to sleep," Yang replied with all the affection she could fill her voice with, a gentle kiss placed to Blake's forehead as they fell asleep together.

 


End file.
